Percy Jackson and the Demigods
by Will Marks
Summary: Percy is at camp and has just started a band with Thalia and Nico but they need another member... Annabeth is coming back from San Francisco soon so maybe it will be her... Sorry I'm so bad at summaries me and my girlfriend, Rebecca wrote this enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth was bored one day while waiting for the bus to head to camp so she called Percy on her monster proofed phone (Free from Leo as a birthday gift for his birthday he gave

all the best Demis one) and complained about how bored she was.

He said "Don't worry I have a surprise for you when you get to Camp." and hung up. She was then super excited! Then the bus came 3 hours behind schedule but she didn't care she was super happy and hyper the whole 44 hour bus ride. She got to Camp but couldn't find Percy she checked his Cabin, the Arena and Bunker 9 but couldn't find him so she went to the Strawberry Patch to see if he was there but he wasn't so she checked the lake he wasn't there either. So she just gave up and went to read in her Cabin he was sitting on her bed with a blue guitar wearing blue jeans and a CHB t shirt and blue sunglasses. She was shocked and went to sit next to him and then she started reading and he took her books. He wrote a song for her and wanted to present it to her he was the person who wrote Bleeding Out so he presented it for her and she absolutely loved it! Then he said that he hadn't even got to the surprise and she seemed confused but let him continue. Him, Thalia and Nico formed a band and called it the Demigods. She loved the name of the band, even though it's kinda cheesy but cute, and then Percy told her to close her eyes and he gave her free life time backstage/onstage passes and said that if she wanted she could join...


	2. Chapter 2

So she did and she was asked to be the second Singer with Percy for the band and they said sure and then she said "By the way i was wondering if we could change the band name, also me and Percy wrote a song." Thalia and Nico we're excited to hear their creation and so they performed it for the two. The song went like this:

"When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide"

They loved it! They thought that the song would be such a great hit for the group and a top selling song on Demi Tunes and ITunes. They got their first big concert with it, it was the greatest song in the history of the band.

Then they asked Annabeth what she wanted to change the name to and She said "Keep it as the Demigods".


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They thought that the song would be such a great hit for the group and a top selling song on Demi Tunes and ITunes. They got their first big concert with it, it was the greatest song in the history of the band. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then they asked Annabeth what she wanted to change the name to and She said "Keep it as the Demigods". /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They thought it was a great name, especially Nico liked it but didn't have a reason why. So they kept the name and did their first concert in Manhattan, New York and it was a huge success! Everything went well for the most part minus when Nico fell off stage, but the crowd caught him so he was , but Thalia couldn't help but laugh until Nico glared at her... Then she shut up real quick. Annabeth and Percy just laughed at the two of them and they started to blush. Nico said that if they didn't stop he would make the skeletons have a dance party outside of their cabins, with Dubstep music. Annabeth disagreed because she isn't into that, so she wanted to listen to the band's music because it was way better than Dubstep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nico said "That's why I will play Dubstep Annabeth. NOW STOP LAUGHING!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Annabeth went and punched Nico in the face and Thalia went running to him because he got a bloody nose. Percy laughed so hard he fell into the canoe lake. Thalia wiped the blood running /spandown his face and laughed when he woke up and asked if she was his mother, he was so out of it./p 


	4. Chapter 4

Thalia wiped the blood running

down his face and laughed when he woke up and asked if she was his mother, he was so out of it. When came to his senses he asked "Did I call someone mom and if so who is it?" They all started laughing till tears filled their eyes and told him that he called Thalia "mom".

He said "Why?"

They responded with "Because she was taking care of you." Thalia started to blush but

Nico just sat there and started to say "Annabeth you punch like a girl." So Annabeth said "OK you want another one?" and punched him again knocking him out.

So Thalia said "What the heck?! Why did you hurt the poor Nico?"

"Well he's asking for it!" Annabeth said with a sarcastic smirk on her face. Then Thalia pulled out a blunt tipped arrow and shot Percy in the chest at 25 feet with it.

He screamed "What the Hades is wrong with you?! I didn't touch Nico!" Thalia got so defensive that even Annabeth had never seen her like that before...


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for being a bad writer I got so wrapped up reading other peoples stories that I forgot about my own.**

 **Much needed Disclaimer so I don't get sued: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the other people, or the music, I don't even own the whole storyline, it was me and my girlfriend combined.**

 **Line Break**

Annabeth pulled Thalia to the side and asked "Why are you so defensive over Nico?"

Thalia's response was "Because I am. Now leave us alone!" Then she stormed off. Little did the other two know that she had a crush on Nico, Nico knew but didn't wanna say anything. Mainly because he felt the same way about her. Nico had told Percy awhile back but again didn't want anyone else to know. Percy kept Nico's secret from everyone, even Annabeth. Annabeth knew something was up between those two but couldn't quite figure it out. She wanted to know so she asked Percy about it.

He didn't want to break his promise with Nico, but he didn't want to keep a secret from his girlfriend so he had no idea of what he was gonna do. He said that he didn't know and he was sad that he had to lie. He hated keeping secrets from Annabeth, especially when it's about both their friends that they deeply cared for, Percy told Nico that he didn't want to lie anymore and Nico said that he could only tell Annabeth. So Percy told Annabeth and she said that she knew it because of the way they look at each other in awe. Percy told Nico that Annabeth said that it was obvious, but Nico didn't understand how it was,

He thought "Maybe because of Thalia?" But then came to his senses that Thalia wouldn't do something like that because she's "she's not the girly type".

Annabeth said that it was a combination of both of them because they never like people before then they just started staring at each other. They saw how Annabeth and Percy acted in their relationship and thought they'd give it a try. Percy and Annabeth said that they should set them up without them knowing about it so they told Nico to wait by the lake then Percy made a bubble for Thalia and when she came up Nico was just standing there by himself with his back turned. Annabeth spent some time getting Thalia ready without saying anything too suspicious.

Thalia went back underwater and slapped Percy turned around then looked back and gave him a hug saying "Thank you". She rose from the water and went to see Annabeth on the shore and signed her thank you in sign language.

Annabeth signed back "No problem."


End file.
